2012-09-27 Coffee Shop Encounter
It's an ordinary day in the neighbourhood, a day like any other. The sun was shining, although it's in the process of going down, and people are going about the last bits of their daily business. Those people include our hero, Terrance Ward himself. Fresh off of tangling with deities and finding himself in the middle of a riot, he found his way over to a coffee shop to drop off an application -- and quite simply hasn't left the place yet. No, Terry's currently sitting alone at a table, every once in a while taking a sip of his beverage, coffee that almost certainly would be considered black from the looks of it, except for the bit of whipped cream on top. Coffee. Everyone needs coffee sometime. Or at least that's what it feels like in this day in age. Even someone like Kate Bishop could use a caffeine fix. Hence why right now, she's holding the cup of joe that she just got, while shaking her head as she wanders away from the counter. And yet, as she looks for a place to sit, she can't help but blink as she notices someone sitting alone. Someone who looks familiar enough that she wanders towards his table and asks a single question. "Is this seat taken?" Whatever train of thought that the other teen was riding is rather suddenly derailed as the ambient noise of the coffee shop is interrupted by the sound of a voice very much singling him out. Terry looks up as a result, brushing some hair back out of his eyes and taking a moment to try and place the... "...Kate, right? Yeah, it is kinda taken..." There's a short pause and unexpressiveness, before the hint of a smile crosses his lips. This has a promise of normalcy. No heated debates for or against registration, no riots, no supernatural baseball... just normalcy. Which would be very good right now. "...by you, if you'll join me?" At least not yet anyways. This is New York City after all. Give it a few minutes and you're liable to have Atlatean force fighting against alien invaders from another dimension in the Bronx Zoo, while the animals escape and are turned into cyborgs by some mad scientist. All while people sit here and sip their coffee. *Cough* Anyways... Anyways, there is a quirked eyebrow at that, before Kate nods once and smiles slightly as she slides into a seat, and places her coffee on the table. "If you want me to leave, I can. I mean you did kind of look like you were seriously lost in thought for a moment there." Terry in turn shakes his head a bit, "I was, but I don't mind the company. Actually, I could kinda use the company right now to /keep/ myself from getting too lost in thought. Over the last few days I found out just how interesting a city the 'Big Apple' really is, you know? Not to mention all the other stuff going on." Shaking his head again, as if to clear it of unwanted thoughts... and then brushing his hair back again since that shake knocked it back over his eyes, he offers a small smile. "Enough about me, though. How've you been doing?" "I wouldn't call this city strange." is said with a smile as Kate glances down at her hot beverage. "I mean sure it's busy, and has some oddities. but I wouldn't call it strange." Then there's a pause as that smile falters. "I've been busy. After a certain incident when I visited Gotham not too long ago, I've been trying to dodge certain things, while still doing what I have to do." "Well... the busy isn't so bad, but there's a lot of things that go on out here that I'm not exactly... used to, you know? Maybe once I start /actually/ living here instead of just making my daily visits I'll get more accustomed to it, but..." with that said, he shrugs a bit and examines her a little more. Definitely looks like she's hit a rough patch of her own. Terry wouldn't say he's surprised. "Busy can be good, as long as the things that you're busy with aren't bad... but judging by your expression, I'm guessing that's not the case." There's a slight pause, before he adds. "I don't suppose there's anything I can do to help? I've got a lot of free time, so far." ...and he feels he owes her one. Kate actually gets a faint smirk at that, as she shakes her head. "Thanks. But this is something I have to deal with one way or another. After all, I saw what I saw, and did what I did." Then though, after taking a sip of her drink, she hrms faintly at Terry. "But enough about me. How's the job hunt going?" "Fair enough. Feel free to let me know if you end up needing a hand, though." Although Terry's offering himself as opposed to the 'monsters' that 'live' inside him, depending on the situation it might end up a packaged deal. Then Kate redirects the conversation... and Terry buys himself a little time by taking some of his drink. ... and ending up with a bit of whipped cream on his nose. "Well, I'm learning that getting that first job isn't as easy as I thought it would be... the places that call me back keep telling me I need more experience, but it's like, I've got to get that experience from /somewhere,/ you know?" "You could say I know." Kate admits as she glances away. "All though, I kind of have to ask. What are you listing as your previous work experience?" Yeah. As Kate looks back, she looks back at Terry with a serious expression. "Anything at all...?" There's a bit of a silence in response to Kate's question... and when he does respond, he hangs his head a bit. That probably more or less answers the question for her, but Terry does speak up after a few seconds. "I've got zilch. Life's been... uh... kinda complicated, to say the least for the last couple years, so I didn't really get the chance to leap into the workforce until now." Even at that, he was rather forced into it. If he had his way, he'd still be holed up in his room, doing online college courses perhaps. There is a slight pause at that, before Kate nods slowly. "I see. No volunteer work then? I mean most employers will look at stuff like that too. Heck, many will count it as experience if it has anything to do with the job that you're applying for." Yeah, she's fishing. But at least she's trying to find a way to help! "None..." Terry's not generally a people person, afterally. However, there's a pause as he considers her words. "Not yet, anyways. It's certainly worth a shot, and I'm not opposed to helping people out, afterall." Granted, he wouldn't have thought of it on his own.. so he's glad she fished for it. "Don't suppose you know of any good opportunities?" Does Kate know of any...? "I might." Kate admits with an almost enigmatic grin. "Odds are it'd depend on what you feel you can do, what you're willing to do, and more importantly, what sort of job you're after so I can find something that might match up to that." It's about this time that Terry can't help but offer a laugh. Mark it on the calendar, ladies and gentleman. The almighty emo boy has /laughed./ It might have been a bit of an exasperated laugh, but it's the first time in quite a while. "Honestly, Kate... I'll do anything at this point." Pause. "Anything legal, anyways. With the way my job search has gone, I can't really afford to be picky... but the overall goal is to get into a job that'll let me get into a place of my own. I know, I know, real big help I am." There is a pause at that, before Kate nods yet again. "I see..." is all she manages to get out as she tries to think of something off of the top of her head that might work in this case. After all, with no specifics... Well, in that case, out comes her smart phone and she opens an app and starts shuffling things around in the app. "To be honest, without some specifics, there are multiple options. Soup kitchens probably would be the easiest to get in on with no experience..." "But I think we can do better than that. I've got an idea. I've got your number, so I'll call you in a few days. I should have something for you by then." is said before that phone rings. And when Kate answers it, her eyes go wide, before she glances at Terry. "I'm sorry. I've got to go. Later!" Category:Logs Category:RPLogs